inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukimura Hyouga
(Forward) |Number = 10 (Hakuren) 6 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |Element= Wind |Team = Hakuren Shinsei Inazuma Japan |Seiyuu = Junta Terashima |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 025 (GO)}} Yukimura Hyouga (nickname: ゆきむら, full name: 雪村豹牙) is a forward and the ace striker of Hakuren in Inazuma Eleven GO. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"With his talent discovered by Fubuki, he is a super striker, one of the best in the northern region."'' Appearance Yukimura has spiky navy blue hair, with two strands hanging from each side of his face, thick eyebrows and teal eyes. Personality Yukimura appears to be a faithful, loyal and a quite fierce person, looking up to Fubuki and calling him senpai but turning away completely from him when he believes he's been abandoned. He's always serious when playing soccer, never holding back and giving it his all even during practice, believing that will help him improve. Plot Yukimura was seen for the first time in Fubuki's flashback in episode 25 of Inazuma Eleven GO, where he's being trained to learn Eternal Blizzard. Shortly after he appears before Fubuki along with Shirosaki, who reveals that Yukimura became a SEED. Here Yukimura shows his new-found hatred for Fubuki, calling him his enemy and accusing him for betraying him and for abandoning Hakuren. During the match against Raimon, Yukimura has various flashbacks in which it's revealed that prior to his meeting with Fubuki, his teammates used to abandon him because of his serious attitude towards soccer, which might be the reason why he took Fubuki's departure so seriously. It's also shown how the man helped him train and improve no matter what, which at first surprised Yukimura, and went as far as teaching him Eternal Blizzard and then helping him develop his own hissatsu, Panther Blizzard. When Fifth Sector forced Fubuki to leave Hakuren, Fubuki left without telling Yukimura, which made him believe he had been abandoned once again and started hating his former coach for betraying him. Because of this, he turned to Fifth Sector, became a SEED and learned how to summon a Keshin, Gousetsu no Saia. Yukimura realized his mistake in following Fifth Sector during the match when Hakuren's current coach orders Seki to purposefully hurt Sangoku Taichi so he couldn't continue playing. After that, Yukimura and most of his teammates decide to stop following the orders and try to win on their own. After the match ended, Yukimura and Fubuki reunited and shook hands, showing that he doesn't see him as an enemy anymore and that he believes in him again. Later, in episode 44, Yukimura and Fubuki were seen at the Amano Mikado Stadium watching the match and listening to Hibiki's speech. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Yukimura, you need to have: *'Player': Kitaki Tsuneo (Hakuren's Community master at the Snowland Stadium) *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (Dropped from Hakuren) *'Hissatsu Manual': Eternal Blizzard (Dropped from Chaos and Raimon Aliea Union) *'Player': Peter After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Yukimura, you need to have: *'Topic': Yet unseen snow (At the Tongattoru Republic Stadium (トンガットル共和国; スタジアム) ) *'Item': Carved Wooden Deer (Random drop from ふわふわアニマルB you play Neppuu or from サクサクアニマルB you play Raimei) *'Photo': Set of split firewood (Taken at Glynn Village Well) *'Encounter': Meet Yukimura! (At the Dry Riverbed Station Road) After this he can be scouted for 3900 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 172 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 139 *'Dribbling': 94 *'Technique': 91 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 86 *'Catch': 48 *'Lucky': 86 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 92 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 85 *'Lucky': 116 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick: '''S *'Guard: A *'Body: '''A *'Speed: A *'Control: '''A *'Catch: B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *SH Panther Blizzard' *'﻿OF White Blade' *'﻿OF Sprint Warp' *'SK Recovery' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'﻿OF White Blade' *'﻿OF Muei Souha' *'SK Recovery' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Panther Blizzard' *'SH Eternal Blizzard' *'﻿OF White Blade' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Gousetsu no Saia' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Fubuki Shirou' **'SH Maboroshi Shot' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Cold Freeze N' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu (Wii)' Gallery TCG IG-A4-009.jpg|IG-A4-009 Trivia *It's noted by many fans that Yukimura has some similarities with Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou's deceased brother, such as his hairstyle, resembling in part that of the young Atsuya, the role they play as (forward), and a somewhat rough playing style. It might be because of this that Fubuki decided to teach him Eternal Blizzard, which was Atsuya's trademark hissatsu. *The 雪 (''yuki) character of his last name means snow, and the 豹 (hyou) character of his first name means panther, a pun on his hissatsu Panther Blizzard. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:SEED Category:Fifth Sector Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters